Ragots et photos
by Takara Hatake
Summary: Quand Ino décide de jouer un peu avec des photos... Le monde s'écroule autour de Temari ! Depuis quand ses affaires privées font elles la une de Konoha ? ShikaTema


C'est mon premier Shikamaru/Temari, qui m'a été inspiré par une image que j'ai trouvée sur internet… Amusez-vous bien et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

°°°°°°

Ragots et photos

Temari en avait plus qu'assez. Stupides ragots de Konoha ! Jamais il n'y aurait eu ça à Suna. D'abord, Gaara aurait fait exploser le premier qui aurait osé faire courir de pareils bruits sur la sœur aînée du Kazekage.

Enfin, avant qu'il n'arrête de trucider à tort et à travers…

C'était le bon temps.

Mais bon, depuis, elle avait été envoyée comme embassadrice de Suna à Konoha à plein temps, et elle avait retrouvé ses vieux amis : Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata… et ses vieux ennemis. En tête, Shikamaru Nara.

Shikamaru Nara, alias Tête d'Ananas, alias le Paresseux Génial, alias le Roi de la Galère.

C'était lui, le centre du problème. Ces histoires stupides qui couraient… sur elle et lui… Ca, c'était un truc de la miss Yamanaka ! Comme si ladite miss n'avait que des sentiments purement amicaux pour le propre frère de Temari, Kankurô du Désert…

Eh ! C'était quoi, ce rapprochement ? ELLE n'avait certainement AUCUN sentiment, amical ou pas, envers Nara !

Ca ne voulait absolument rien dire qu'elle se sente incroyablement heureuse quand il arrivait, que son cœur se mettait à vouloir sortir de sa poitrine, et qu'elle ressentait une terrible envie de sourire comme si c'était Noël.

Rien dire DU TOUT. C'était juste… Comme l'excitation avant un combat. Car chacune de leurs entrevues était un réel affrontement, de mots, d'intelligence, et parfois… de ninjutsu. Quand elle s'énervait vraiment. Ce qui arrivait rarement : elle était très zen. Enfin, assez zen. De temps en temps.

Ce qui l'énervait tout de même légèrement, malgré sa zenitude, c'était de sentir que quelqu'un, probablement un de ses amis de surcroît, l'épiait dès que Shikamaru entrait dans un rayon de vingt mètres pour avoir un ragot croustillant à recueillir. Elle détestait se sentir surveillée. Elle n'était pas libre de ses mouvements ! Pourtant, depuis son enfance, quatre choses seules importaient à Temari : sa famille, Suna, son entraînement et sa liberté. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle maîtrisait Futon. Le vent, c'était elle-même.

Elle sentit brusquement deux nouvelles présences, auxquelles elle n'avait pas pris garde. La première se dissimulait tant bien que mal mais était familière. Ino. Encore ?

La seconde… Oh non… Elle n'avait pas envie d'un nouveau match, ce soir.

« Alors, on rêve, fille galère ?

-Non. Je cauchemarde, puisque tu es là. »

Le jeune homme sourit, d'un sourire qui n'éclairait pas vraiment son visage excessivement sérieux.

« Tu ne vas pas rêver souvent, alors, ces prochains temps.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tsunade-sama m'a infligé la mission de te supporter. Je veux dire, m'a fait le grand honneur de…

-Fous le camp.

-Tiens. Tu ne hurles pas, aujourd'hui ?

-Non. Va-t-en.

-Comme tu veux. Franchement, je préfèrerais être en train de regarder les nuages…

-C'est ça, va dans ta chère tour d'ivoire et oublie qu'il existe des gens normaux !

-C'est toi que tu appelles normale ? »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et quitta le terrain d'entraînement.

Bon débarras.

Mais quel vide cela faisait quand il n'était plus là… Elle réfréna son envie de pleurer. Elle était le vent. Et le vent séchait les larmes.

Oui, mais il piquait aussi les yeux, parfois…

°°°°°

Le lendemain, Temari resta dans son appartement. Elle n'avait pas envie de rencontrer qui que ce soit. Ni de s'entraîner. Elle voulait juste passer son temps à regarder par la fenêtre. La rue, les maisons, les oiseaux… Les nuages.

°°°°°

« Eh, Shikamaru, tu sais où est Temari ?

-Non.

-Arrête de regarder les nuages quand je te parle !

-Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, Ino. Ils sont beaucoup plus beaux que… aïe !

-Où. Est. Temari.

-J'en sais rien. Mais elle avait pas l'air dans son assiette hier. T'as de bonnes chances de la trouver chez elle.

-Ok, merci le génie ! »

La jeune kunoichi se dirigea vers le centre de Konoha en souriant. En évoquant l'état de Temari, le jeune homme avait légèrement détourné les yeux de ses nuages bien-aimés.

°°°°°

« Temari no Sabaku. Un message urgent pour vous.

-Te fatigues pas, Ino, je sais que c'est toi. Entre, c'est ouvert. »

La kunoichi ouvrit la porte et découvrit une Temari en bien mauvais état.

« Bon sang, ma vieille ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est…

-Pas. Un. Mot.

-Oh. »

Ces cernes n'étaient pourtant pas arrivées là toutes seules. Là, pas d'erreur, elle était bien la sœur de Gaara.

« J'ai quelque chose d'intéressant à te montrer.

-Quoi ?

-Regarde ! »

Elle lui tendit un papier glacé. Une photo ?Temari jeta un coup d'œil morne dessus, releva la tête pour demander « ben quoi ? », puis enregistra enfin ce qu'elle venait de voir… Ses yeux noirs reprirent vie d'un coup.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? D'OU TU SORS CA ?

-Tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi, non ? » répliqua innocemment la jeune Yamanaka.

Temari fixait avec horreur sa propre image… Ca devait être un cauchemar… Sa propre image qui était sur le point d'embrasser personne d'autre que Nara Shikamaru ! Et qui semblait ravie en plus !

Ino la regardait en souriant de toutes ses dents. Temari explosa :

« Ou es-t allée chercher un mensonge pareil ?

-Il y a beaucoup de photographes amateurs à la recherche du cliché du jour à Konoha, rpondit Ino d'un air narquois.

-Pourquoi tu viens me montrer ça ? Tu ne veux quand même pas me faire payer pour ne pas publier un faux pareil ?

-Non… Je venais juste t'aider à te préparer psychologiquement à ce qui t'attend demain.

-A ce qui quoi ?

-Une large publication de l'illustration de cette charmante romance dans tout Konoha et Suna…

-Pas question ! »

En une demi-seconde, Temari s'était transformée en furie. Elle ramassa la photo, la déchira en mille morceaux et la jeta dans le feu qui chauffait la pièce.

« Si tu publies quoi que ce soit de ces mensonges, tu en répondras sur ta vie, Ino Yamanaka ! »

Elle était vraiment impressionnante en colère… Pourtant, lorsque Ino partit, elle avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres…

°°°°°

Shikamaru se réveilla comme d'habitude à 6H tapantes ? D'autant plus tapantes d'ailleurs que c'était sa mère qui venait frapper à sa porte tous les matins.

Il se leva en grognant un « galère » ensommeillé et descendit à la cuisine, où sa mère le servit en demandant : « Alors, Shikaku, ce journal ?

-Rien d'important, comme d'habitude… Non. Attends. »

Shikamaru leva les yeux et vit cux de son père s'agrandir.

« Shikamaru… Il y a un article sur toi ! »

Sa mère se précipita, et Shikamaru referma les yeux. Ils ne revenaient quand même pas sur cette vieille histoire de son échec lors de la mission d'espionnage…

Le silence de ses parents lui sembla tout de même suspect. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre.

Sa mère était muette (pour une fois), et son regard passait de la page de journal au visage de son fils. Shikaku, lui, était écroulé de rire sur la table.

« Il était temps, Shikamaru ! Tout le village en parlait ! »

°°°°°

Lorsqu'elle sortit de chez elle ce jour-là gonflée à bloc, avec la ferme intention de se payer une belle engueulade avec Shikamaru Nara, Temari fut complètement prise de court.

Le monde avait dû tourner au cauchemar.

Il y avait des affiches de la maudite photo sur tous les murs… Elle la vit aussi sur un journal dans la devanture des magasins… Sur des tracts distribués par ses meilleurs amis aux coins des rues, avec pour légende :

« Le couple le plus adorable de Konoha ! Renforcement de l'alliance entre Konoha et Suna ! D'ailleurs, cette photo, gracieusement offerte par un bienfaiteur de l'humanité qui a préféré garder l'anonymat est également largement publiée à Suna no Kuni ! »

Là, Temari commença à chanceler.

Les commentaires, les moqueries de toutes les connaissances ou non-connaissances qu'elle croisa finirent de la destabiliser.

« Temari ! »

Là, c'était TROP ! Elle fit volte-face, dégainant son éventail géant, et projeta son interlocuteur interloqué à travers la rue.

« Charmante façon d'accueillir son frère !

-Kankurô ! Oh, je suis… Non, attends, je ne suis pas désolée du tout ! C'est TOI, hein, qui a publié cette photo à Suna ? Avoue !

-Tu sais, je ne peux quand même pas museler la liberté de la presse…

-Mais personne ne t'a demandé de lui fournir les montages de Yamanaka !

-Ah, c'est donc un montage ? Ce n'est pas vrai cette histoire ? Pourtant, ce matin, l'Hokage avait l'air ravie d'une possibilité d'alliance entre nos deux villages… Et Gaara… »

La preuve que Temari était complètement déboussolée, c'est qu'au lieu d'envoyer son frère à l'hôpital avec une lame de vent bien placée, elle s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait à la recherche d'un endroit où personne ne viendrait la chercher.

Tous ces gens qu'elle croisait, avec leurs propos sarcastiques…

Elle finit par s'arrêter en haut d'une butte qui surplombait Konoha. Là, elle ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de s'asseoir, de mettre sa tête entre ses genoux, et de pleurer un bon coup.

« Ca ne va pas très fort non plus, hein, fille galère ?

-Non ! Ca ne va pas fort ! Tête d'ananas !

-Quoi ? »

Elle leva la tête et remarqua qu'en effet, les cheveux de Shikamaru flottaient librement sur ses épaules. Ca lui allait tellement bien… Plus rien à voir avec un ananas, en tous cas.

« Comment crois-tu que j'ai pu sortir de Konoha sans me faire assaillir par une horde d'imbéciles ? Fallait que personne ne puisse me reconnaître. T'aurais pu faire la même chose, d'ailleurs.

-Je t'aurais reconnu de toute façon. Même comme ça.

-Je ne pense pas, non.

-Si. Je connais trop bien ton allure, ton visage, ton flux de chakra, ton maintien… A vingt km, je sens qu tu approches. Je t'aurais reconnu.

-Ils ne t'ont pas trop embêté ? »

Elle lui sourit faiblement. C'était gentil de sa part de s'en soucier.

« Si. Même mon frère… Et tu as lu ces tracts ? Bon sang, c'est trop affreux…

-C'est sûr. Mais… Arrête de pleurer, s'il te plaît.

-Je pleure si je veux.

-Non… Je ne veux pas que tu pleures…

-C'est moi qui décide.

-Tu crois ça ? »

Elle sentit tout son corps s'engourdir, puis ses mains monter à ses yeux contre sa volonté pour essuyer ses propres larmes.

« Kage Mane no Jutsu. »

Mais dès que le jeune homme relâcha sa technique, les larmes de Temari recommencèrent à couler…

« Bon, ça n'a pas marché je vois. Peut-être que la bonne vieille méthode… »

Et il s'approcha, pour essuyer doucement de lui-même les yeux de la jeune fille.

« Ca va mieux. Maintenant, interdiction de pleurer… On va trouver une solution. Promis. »

Elle sourit à nouveau.

« D'accord. Au boulot, le génie ! »

Le génie en question fit mine de réfléchir, puis déclara :

« Je ne vois qu'une solution…

-Vas-y toujours.

-Je crois bien qu'ils essaient d'être honnêtes pour nous. Alors, je suggère que nous le soyons de notre plein gré.

-Hein ?

-Je veux dire, j'admets que je t'aime plus que tout au monde, et de ton côté, tu dis la vérité…

-Je… Je…

-Bon. J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, et crois-moi, ça n'a pas été facile. Alors… Et toi ? »

Elle le regarda. Il était appuyé contre un arbre dans une attitude nonchalante, les mains dans les poches. Pourtant, son regard trahissait la peur qu'il avait de sa réponse.

Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir plus longtemps qu'il n'était nécessaire… Mais elle cherchait ses mots.

« Shikamaru, je… Nous n'avons pas arrêté de nous disputer, mais je… tu… Enfin, tu es le plus abominable paresseux de génie que j'ais jamais rencontré ! C'est à se demander comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse d'un type pareil !

-Je suis extraordinaire, c'est tout. »

Mais sa voix trahissait un soulagement immense. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un élastique avec lequel il s'attacha les cheveux.

« Plus besoin d'anonymat, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il lui souriait d'un air si heureux que Temari le trouva plus beau que jamais, puis lui prit la main. Ils revinrent en courant au village.

Là, Shikamaru, qui semblait avoir perdu tout bon sens, attrappa un maillet et sonna le gong d'alarme à toute volée.

En moins de dix minutes, toute la population de Konoha, ninjas et Hikage compris, furent rassemblés sur la place, inquiets, cherchant la cause de l'alarme.

C'est alors que sur l'estrade qui les surplombait apparurent deux silhouettes familières…

« Yamanaka Ino, et tous les ninjas de Konoha et de Suna ! Toutes les bêtises que vous avez propagées nous ont extrêmement énervés, au point d'en être parvenus à une explication… Et vous êtes tous invités à mon mariage avec la plus belle, intelligente, charmante, agaçante kunoichi du monde : Temari du Désert ! »

Et Shikamaru, qui avait abandonné sur la butte sa raison et son bon sens embrassa Temari devant les quelques 10000 personnes que comptaient Konoha…

Pendant ce temps, personne ne songeait à se plaindre de sa fausse alerte !

°°°°°

« Naruto, il me faut ce programme de trucage de photos !

-Ben qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire, Temari ?

-Oh, juste une petite blague à Ino et Kankurô… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Celle-là aussi je l'ai écrite à minuit et quelques… Alors, soyez indulgents ! Laissez quand même une review…

Takara Hatake


End file.
